james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Avataraddicted
About your user page Your pictures are a bit out of whack. I got that fixed for ya.Denizine 20:11, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I like the new user page! Maybe if I gave you my favorite scenes you could do pictures in the middle for me on mine?Denizine 20:11, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it is pretty cool, it looks like an online scrapbook for Avatar-Jhayk' Sulliy, 16:11, March 19, 20110 (UTC) Your comment on my page... Thanks. But my goal wasn't really to give you an example, though I like your new page as well. It's nice, but you copied me. Somewhat. And I'll make some good additive improvements for ya. And about the comment on my blog, thanks for that. Your presence pays off. You get to know people, they can be good. You make a good friend. I find myself back in the Yahoo! drafts folder on my account, the script back in Firefox. I hope to have chapter 20 done soon. Denizine 00:43, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok, now I'm being funny, I guess. I adapted my page a bit more towards yours. go look, It's gotten much bigger.Denizine 05:31, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I like what you do to people who hate on the film. That's nice. I wish stuff like that could work for me. And I agree to what you said about it being different and that doesn't mean it has to be ugly. The Na'vi are the very epitome of beauty, to me. I'd give anything to be reborn one like Jake sort of was.Denizine 15:41, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh nice! Those are actually some pretty good drawings! Denizine (Blog | Talk) 21:35, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Are those your drawings, if theyare those are damn good!-Jhayk' Sulliy, 16:45, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I like your drawing, too. Probably the best of them all. Anyways, the main reason I replied is to offer that i photoshop all your pics and improve them. Not by design, but by colors. Look at all the pics just arriving on the wiki. I'm taking pics I find with a subtle haze in the foreground and getting rid of it. What say? Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk) Userbox Service 19:53, March 28, 2010 (UTC) hey Yo, I just checked your page out... it's pretty sick... I agree with you that Avatar was something special, but who here doesn't? Your pictures are really cool. You have a tallent. But what do I know, I'm just a high school kid who spends more time at the Art House movie theater than he does at his own house. But seriously man, those pictures were amazing. JCameronFan123 23:59, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Whats up. Hey man, I was raeding random peoples user pages and I came across yours and Ive got to tell you it was the most interesting that I read. You've really had a tough life so far, and I feel sorry for you I don't know how I would be able to put up with all that crap, but scince you have that means your strong. And I love your pictures you can draw really well, alot better than I ever could lol. Also that picture you have of Sam and Zoe, very nice.RDAmustdie 11:35, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah its cool, I feel sorry for alot of people in your position everyone should have a fun and enjoyable childhood but sadly thats not the case. Oh well, not to worry! RDAmustdie is here! and the Avatar wiki so your not alone.RDAmustdie 04:39, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it doesn't make sense how people can be so cruel to others. Like what did you ever do to them? i'm thinking being born was one of them.I know EVERYTHING 04:59, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, and to make matters worse a good percentage of the time the kids end up like the parents continueing the cycle none stop. Thanks for the support if i were in your position i probable would have comit suicide by now. It's just unbelivable how things can turn out for some,a life of love and happines or a life of hate and despear.I know EVERYTHING 11:23, March 30, 2010 (UTC) There's one thing we all carry "Hope" Hope is what make us strong. It is why we are here, It is what we fight with when all else is lost.I know EVERYTHING 12:01, March 30, 2010 (UTC) You have a good eye noticing the line from God of War III, i'm guessing you have the game? also i'm an editor on the wiki for it.I know EVERYTHING 20:53, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I pre-orderd it and got the t-shirt and downloadable content, i have only played the game on easy but it's just as good as the previeus 2. one of my favourite parts is Aphrodie's chanber (for "obvious" reasons). I find the boss fights good in-perticuler the fight with Cronos (the part with his guts being cut out is nasty). What about you?I know EVERYTHING 21:11, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I find it funny when Hercules says "Hello, Brother" since he towers over Kratos. Kratos AKA The Ghost of Sparta, no matter how big or strong the enemy he always manages to kill them and thanks to that he is coniderd by many games as one of the strongest characters in gaming history. The fight with Zeus is interesting after the first part, my favourite weapon is the Blade of Olympus. What about you.I know EVERYTHING 21:24, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i managed to complete 2-3 the one involving points, hades kids and another one can't quite remember but yeah they are freakin hard. i tried fighting fear Kratos but coudn't beat him. One part of the gameplay that i think is cool is the first person views (hen you kill poseidon, and punch Zeus to death).I know EVERYTHING 07:16, March 31, 2010 (UTC) It's funny how you live were the game is set (give or take a few thousand years) lol.I know EVERYTHING 07:25, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Have you played the previous two?.I know EVERYTHING 07:32, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Since i pre-ordread it i recived the code for the Dominus (costume) and other things like an extra set of Challanges.I know EVERYTHING 07:42, March 31, 2010 (UTC) How are things?I know EVERYTHING 20:52, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Not much really going to a place called Greenacress (a disability support) to find work.I know EVERYTHING 21:33, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah kind of, do you have any other hobbies as such?.I know EVERYTHING 21:42, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I like playing Video games, watching movies/Anime, sit seeing and a few number of things. Heres one for you, "Have you got a girlfriend?"I know EVERYTHING 21:53, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Yes, had her for 5 years now, she's a year older then me but she's shorter then me so i look older, she's a sweet heart frew and frew she doesn't swear, smoke or any of that sort of stuff. However she lives in the UK and i live in Australia (i was born there and lived there for 15 years).I know EVERYTHING 22:06, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Sure, i'll be gone for three hours.I know EVERYTHING 22:17, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey avataraddicted? I got your talk, but didn't really get it. Could you elaborate? Nothing personal, just need to better know what you meant. On the subject of userboxes, yould you like a sig? I can make you one. Denizine '''(My Blog |''' My Talk|'Userbox Service)' |O:P 22:21, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Did you notice what JayBo was telling me and Denizine? about photos? and Denizine being banned for it?.I know EVERYTHING 09:11, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Because Denizine was uploading photos from photshopped and according to JayBo he was breaking copyright laws and was banned, however JayBo has been coming across as a bully and telling us that he has permision from Shadow Nav'i so he's well in his right zone. We (me and Denizine) have been argueing with him and i think he's coming across as mean and arrogant because he's an admin. But he doesn't scare me he just makes me angrier. I have never met an Admin so unpleaseant.I know EVERYTHING 09:37, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I think he might be doing the right thing but it's the way he's coming across that angers me.I know EVERYTHING 09:43, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I just put on Denizine's talk page to an old message "Oh yeah? F**k you" what are your thoughts on that?I know EVERYTHING 09:55, April 1, 2010 (UTC). Yeah i'm feeling better now i've said that. By the way what do you think of my hobbie Anime.?I know EVERYTHING 10:06, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I hope you'll back Denizine and me if it conntinues. theres an old saying "Theres strength in mumbers" no ones backed JayBo and i've backed Denizine.I know EVERYTHING 10:22, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I think it's interesting if it's done well, i've met people who can draw comic like pictures and their incredibale. Ever had a shot at trying to draw a comic strip like pictures?.I know EVERYTHING 10:33, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Will do my friend, will do. I've got you on my "People i consider friends on the wiki" section along with Denizine.I know EVERYTHING 10:35, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Great, i like being consuderd a friend, Do you know my real name thoe?I know EVERYTHING 11:05, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I haven't quite had the same rough life as you and Denizine but as i've already said i've been bulied and so i haven't quite lived a soft life. Plus i know how things can be for guys and girls like you and Denizine.I know EVERYTHING 11:05, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it's just like i said about hope, giving up is for weaklings and cowards i pushed hard to walk again because the boys used to play with my wheelchair (i nearly went flying out of it one point) and also i have Cerabal Polsey (a disability) so i can be taken advantage of and theres not much i can do about it.I know EVERYTHING 11:38, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i have grown mentaley, and dispite my diabilitey i have done things most people could only dream about and i'm only 19. I've been too 5 countries, gone on nearly all forms of transport. Meet my countrys future king, (born in the UK, now live in Australia) and countless other things. I wonder how many people can say the same.I know EVERYTHING 11:54, April 1, 2010 (UTC) See ya later Nick.I know EVERYTHING 12:07, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Yea, that's right. Anyway you post shoudln't fuck anything up, just tell me the colors and pic and shtuff, then we're good ad I'll code it up for ya. I appreciate the concern, though. Denizine(My Blog '''| My Talk|'''Userbox Service) 21:23, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I believe Tectonium has already made that userbox. I won't make it again, one reason being because of the bull with JayBo that's been going on recently, and that linking to the fact that Tecto already made it, which is HIS work, the criedduring movie one. I believe it is. But if not, I'll make it into a template at least, because that one's on my userpage.(See, Tecto? Jay? I don't violate copyrights much at all. Tecto, I may have an active userbox service, but I'm NOT claiming the userboxes you've made as my own. I'm making more. And FreakyTy does have a point, you made like fifty then stopped.) Denizine(My Blog '''| My Talk|'''Userbox Service) 22:38, April 1, 2010 (UTC) You alright? i wonder have you ever heared of Powerthirst? it's a video on Youtube.I know EVERYTHING 09:43, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Well you know Youtube? it's a video about a fictional energy drink and it's ment to make you have ridicules amounts of energy. it's so populer it has been viewed 17,469,236 times and is part of an internet meme known as "Extreme Advertising". Basicley it's nonsence but if you have a good sense of humer like i do you might find it funny.I know EVERYTHING 11:53, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I had a feeling you'd find it funny, my brother showed it me, theres a second one that says "Manana, fizzbitch and gun" ARRRR LOL.I know EVERYTHING 12:09, April 2, 2010 (UTC) "You'll be so fast mother nature will)be like Slowwwwwwwww downnnnn and you'll be like fuck you and kick her in the face with your ENERGY LEGS" LOLI know EVERYTHING 12:25, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Fine i guess not done much, i've watched my brother play Godfather II and cleaned up but apart from that not much. I'm going to a Jazz fest tommorrow (i love Jazz). how about you?I know EVERYTHING 12:25, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Is, what kind of music do you like?I know EVERYTHING 12:52, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, i got a list of nearly 200 bands, solo artists, groups and composers. Actually it was the soundtrack if an anime called Cowboy Bebp that got me into music (the show had a band created specificley for it called the Seatbelts). I actually like all music except modern rap.I know EVERYTHING 22:33, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, ranging from pipe organ to heavy metal music and it's sub-genres, i have misic from the UK, US and AUS as well as soundtrack music from games, movies and Animes. so my tastes are very diverse unlike most people.I know EVERYTHING 08:39, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Been to the first day of a 3 day jazz festival and got Yakuza 3 (a game).I know EVERYTHING 08:56, April 3, 2010 (UTC) And heres my answer which i'm sure you'll agree, booooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggI know EVERYTHING 09:10, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I wonder how is your luck with the ladys?I know EVERYTHING 09:15, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Me? oh lets just say i can't remember how many i've had around me, my first friend was a girl, i can talk them up with ease, they come to me rather then vise versa. possible because i'm not threataning in any way, plus since i was bullied by guys i prefer girls to guys meaning any claims a guy might have about a perticuler girl (whore, slut that sort of thing) i won't listen and she might be mean to them but nice too me. So i'm very good they have ranged between my age to near 40 something.I know EVERYTHING 09:39, April 3, 2010 (UTC) LOL, i bet it would suit me, i make all the guys who try so hard to impress a girl look pathetic which is im a way getting my own back for them bullying me. i'll give advice to girls about how to go about thinks but not guys (unless i feel i can trust them).I know EVERYTHING 09:52, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Hell yeah who woudn't?.I know EVERYTHING 10:19, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Actually it's 9:40 pm so it's not late. and any ways i stay up till paste midnight so i'm not going to bed any time sone. What time is it in Greece?I know EVERYTHING 10:42, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I could buy it in both HD or Blu-ray.I know EVERYTHING 10:50, April 3, 2010 (UTC) i see,I know EVERYTHING 10:57, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Is it Sunday there? because that means your hours in front of me.I know EVERYTHING 10:59, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I though so, RDAmustdie wasn't happy when i told him a few days ago about you being hours behind because unlike me he doesn't spend a long time on here.making it difficult for him to chat to others but me as such.I know EVERYTHING 11:16, April 3, 2010 (UTC) He's trying to make friends (apart from me) but it's not going to well, i've got five: you, Denizine, him, Dragonfli (who is a girl i might add) and Freakyty.I know EVERYTHING 11:27, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay, see you later my friend.I know EVERYTHING 11:46, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm well, you? Denizine(Blog '''| Talk|'''Userbox Service) 16:29, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, I have the score, but I've taken a break on it, because I've lost my ability to get those good music chills. That's a bummer, eh? Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 18:51, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Not bad. When I re-release it it'll still be twenty chapters, but you'll see why. Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 19:58, April 3, 2010 (UTC) You logged onto the IRC? I can still chat with ya even tho Jay is being an ass and keeping me off of it. Just type /query Denizine Should work. Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 20:05, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Coninue, then put in your info and all. Then connect to Quakenet at Random Server.. go look at the insructions on JayBo's page, then I'll take it from there, if you name yourself under the Nick as A-Addicted. THAT. NAME. PLEASE. Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 20:47, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Now, I need your email adress and you to connect. Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 21:02, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay, pics are coming. Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 21:46, April 3, 2010 (UTC) For some reason, the pics won't attach. :( I'll send one with the insructions as clear as I can say them. Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 22:54, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Fine, been playing Yakuza 3 all day, how about you?I know EVERYTHING 10:50, April 4, 2010 (UTC) My hope lies with Shadow Nav'i, only he can end his tyranny for good, i have begged him not to side with JayBo and side with us, it is only a matter of time and patiance, i know it's hard to watch and tolarate but if ones trys hard enougth they will win in the end, remember we must have faith and hope.I know EVERYTHING 11:05, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Shadow is a governer and in goverment there is peace. JayBo is a dictatear and in dictaterships there is conflict, so the way i see it when Shadow returns Jaybo will back into the shadows once more and peace will return to this wiki.I know EVERYTHING 11:13, April 4, 2010 (UTC) there's no way i would ever side with someone who says "Have a nice day" at the end of something because that is a straight forward show of arrogance. Don't you agree?.I know EVERYTHING 11:21, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I said "absent" because he hasnet made an edit since the 31st (5 days).I know EVERYTHING 11:23, April 4, 2010 (UTC) If i saw him in person and he said that to me i'd nock his face in, no one i repeat no one can say that to me and walk away, it's not done that way.I know EVERYTHING 11:37, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I agree, friends stick together and if you attack one you attack all, i wonder what he would do if a friend of his was in trouble.I know EVERYTHING 11:51, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Whent to the jazz fest, it was good, good news we've got three new admins the anouncment is on the top of articals, have a look.I know EVERYTHING. 06:45, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Also Dragonfli and Skxwong are Rollbacls know, I know EVERYTHING. 07:58, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I think things will loosen up know that tempers have cooled, i hope.I know EVERYTHING. 13:14, April 6, 2010 (UTC) What's up?I know EVERYTHING. 13:50, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I noticed, as you can see from above i had mine have a colour change. My days been alright haven't done anything special been watching things on my Realplayer and playong my PS3 but apart from that nothing else. how about you?.I know EVERYTHING. 11:47, April 8, 2010 (UTC) At the top of the page you have your username, "My home", "my talk, MORE and log out. More has a drop down arrow with different options one of them is "Prefrences" ask Dragonfli what do do a fter that.I know EVERYTHING. 12:27, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, i've actually added a frw more to show how much i do, i've been editing for about three years now.I know EVERYTHING. 12:50, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Well done.I know EVERYTHING. 12:37, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Have you had a look on my userpage on how many wiki's i edit?I know EVERYTHING. 12:40, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah but if you did you probable woudn't sleep LOLI know EVERYTHING. 12:43, April 8, 2010 (UTC). LOL, in my mind just having one inperticuler favourite is no good, you have to be more flexible and not stick to one thing.I know EVERYTHING. 13:02, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Sig Is this good? Avataraddicted Now type into your preferences, check the checkbox underneath, and click save at the very end. Now it should be working! Your sig page is here, User:Avataraddicted/Sig. If you have problems, tell me on my talk page. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 23:03, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Your Page Yeah, I can relate to Jake. Avatar was the only movie I actually felt a part of. Other movies I try to be a part of, and it's not a genuine. In Avatar, I didn't even try, I just felt I was there. I can remember thinking to myself when Jake was about to climb the Hallelujah Mountains, Don't you dare! Of course, that was my fear of heights and I was forgeting Jake is fearless. About your userpage, I feel extremely sorry for you and your brother. What you said about yourself, not knowing who you are, made me feel like I should tell you. I'm not trying to be a shrink, I just know the truth; and knowing the truth prompts me to ask one question: do you follow a religion? I know that saying that might make you want to never reply, but it's a really important fact. If you tell me, I can help you find the truth about your life and what it was meant for. I mean only the best. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 17:20, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :There is a higher existance. His name is God. I can tell you in a number of ways He has saved our famliy phisically and spiritually. the number one reason and the best of all, we believe His Son, Jesus, died for our sins so we could rejoice forever in heaven; and we would not go to hell. Why is life so complex that when death arrives, some belive that is all? Where do you think you're going when you die, and where do you want to go? :Also, even though not meeting you, I know that anger issues do not make a person bad. I can easily understand that your life's past has made it easier for you to react that way. I don't think you're a bad person. Thanks for taking time to read this =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 23:23, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with Draginfli. -- 23:55, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::As do I, in all that Draginfli said. Skxwang 00:09, April 9, 2010 (UTC) As i do two, how someone can tell you something that is a complete lie about someone else i don't know.I know EVERYTHING. 02:23, April 9, 2010 (UTC) That to me is stuping to the lowest of the lowes.I know EVERYTHING. 02:27, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :You said religion is stupid? -- 02:28, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Ohhhhhhhhh, boy.Look.Religion isnt stupid.Everyone has the right to believe in any religion.Religion could be nature, could be the person that I love and sometimes we are the God of ourselves.We cannot and should not laugh at religion, 'cause it's something really sacred to anyone that believes.I just dont believe to a higher existance. And about death.Why is it necessary to go somewhere, after death?I just believe that we sleep and that this is the end to everything.But I believe that, to people it's really recomforting to believe to the after- life.I, myself although I believe that we sleep forever, I think that it's really discomforting, but I believe that.But if I were to choose, I would want to go to Pandora.Avataraddicted 06:30, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Truthfully, you could go to a place far better than Pandora, if you would only belive and accept Jesus Christ as your Lord and Saviour. Heaven has no evil, has no sin, and has no sadness. Pandora has all three. I know that Pandora is a paradise, and I love the movie becuase of it, but I know it's just a story, thouhg a good one at that. :Have you taken a look at my drawings? I don't know what you think of them, but I love them. There is no way I could just throw them in a fire, never to see or mention them again. That's how God thinks of you. He created you because He wants your company, your fellowship, and He loves you. Say that we don't have an afterlife, how could God just throw us away like that? And say that we do have an afterlife, we deserve to be burning in hell. But God gave us a second chance, the only chance we'll ever get and I'm telling you about it. God sacrificed His only beloved Son, that whoever will believe His sacrifice, will not perish on hell, but have everlasting life in heaven. If you will not believe this simple task we were set out for, your life will end in hell. In fact, if a car hit you tomorrow and you died, you'd be in hell. I don't want that. Neither does God. Please take what I have said into deep consideration. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 17:23, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Your Drawings Yes, I think they're spactacular! I love your biggest picture of Neytiri. It looks so smooth and perfect. You got the shapes and porprtions just right, and the shading makes your eyes look everywhere, at the whole picture! =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 20:31, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Do you mind if I post it on my Userpage, but obviously give the credit to you? [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 20:48, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::That's funny, that's somewhat how I think too. I think when someone draws art, it describes them, even if they don't try to. You only draw things you like, and what you like is who you are. I like to say the only limits are the edges of he paper. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 21:11, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes, if i'm sure if you noticed on the list of edits on the left i'm doing the scenery gallery.I know EVERYTHING. 09:04, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I know, i read how the producer of the Hurt Locker convinced the Award judges not to vote for Avatar, in doing so he was banned from the oscers. But that to me is not good enough, i hope if number 2 is succesful it will get the best director/producer award.I know EVERYTHING. 10:32, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Waaaaaaaaay ahead of ya, i saw it at the cinema when it came out, some of it was down right funny, by the way i saw Clash of the Titans a few days ago and the action was pretty cool, i have seen the original so i could tell the difference.I know EVERYTHING. 12:55, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Your new picture of Jake really captured the fear in his eyes! I'm not going to put it on my page, because Neytiri is still my favorite of yours. I hope you're not mad at me. =P Btw, I haven't read those links you posted on my page, because I had to compliment on your drawing. But I'm going to read it right now. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 17:58, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that's a total bummer for Avatar on that subject. But I don't really care for what all the "big important" people have to say about it. I'm just thankful I got to see my all-time favorite movie, and that I'll get to own it, and and did I mention it's my all-time favorite movie? =P ^_^ [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 18:08, April 14, 2010 (UTC)